


Snowfall

by larriestylinson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriestylinson/pseuds/larriestylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Reuniting the Pack told from Jon's POV.<br/>Jon hears of a Stark homecoming at Winterfell and rides home to reunite the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon I

**Author's Note:**

> This work does include spoilers relating to Jon's parentage.

Sword met shield as Lord Jon Targaryen of Dragonstone disarmed his opponent with ease. The squire picked himself of off the dusty ground while the young lord bent to retrieve his weapon.

“Rough one, eh, Allyn?” the prince joked with a rare half-smile.

The boy opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes drifted from his opponent to the small figure emerging from the morning shadows. The Lord of Casterly Rock strode towards them, intention permeating every step. Tyrion Lannister had a message to deliver.  
Jon sheathed Longclaw, curiosity piqued. The Imp cleared his throat, and the boy scurried away.

“Jon,” he began. “I received a letter from Winterfell today.”

“Oh?”

“Your cousin-Lady Sansa- has given word that Arya has been found.”

Jon’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Is she alright? Does she know about-“ He gestured to the three headed dragon on his breastplate. “This?” Tyrion shrugged.

“I suppose so. Wherever she was, she must have at least heard about your revelations and accomplishments.”

“Did Sansa say anything else of note?”

“Well, she mentioned that she would host a gathering to welcome her home, but I believe that the occasion has already occurred.”

An idea began to form within Jon’s mind.

“May I take leave to travel to Winterfell, my lord? I have not been to the North to see my family in many years.”

The dwarf chuckled.

“Of course you may. I expected you would make such a request.” He nodded in the stables’ direction. “In truth, I have already prepared a travelling party for you. Of course, you know the journey will be long and arduous, but I believe that it will give you great pleasure to visit your boyhood home.”

Jon smiled.

“It is settled then. I will depart for Winterfell straightaway.”


	2. Jon II

Tyrion had been correct in predicting the difficulty of the journey. Nothing extremely eventful occurred, but the length of the expedition largely rivaled Jon’s first trek to the Wall in his youth.

As the landscape began to resemble the sort outside of Winterfell, Jon’s insides turned violently, and he realized with a start that he was nervous. He hadn’t returned to the North since the secret of his parentage had been revealed, and he couldn’t predict how the commonfolk would react to his arrival. Would they hate him for masquerading as a true son of the North? Would they fear him for his aunt’s dragons? Worse, would they feel nothing for him at all?

Then, he thought of his cousins and smiled. Midjourney, he had received a raven telling him that Sansa had suddenly married the former Lord Commander of her Queensguard. Of course she had. She’d clearly had enough of betrothals for political gain and decided to marry the one she loved. Arya’s face surfaced in his mind, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Sansa had also mentioned that her sister had willingly put on a gown, even if she had to be bribed to do so. He guessed that not much had changed with her.

Rickon was another story. Jon had heard tales of how he was sequestered among the commonfolk on Skaagos. He’d grown up fierce, much like the Starks of old. He and his direwolf- Shaggydog? Jon couldn’t recall the name- were one soul in two bodies, always together, always in sync.

As he finished reminiscing, the familiar walls of Winterfell rose before him. Commonfolk stopped what they were doing to stare, and Jon felt hundreds of questioning eyes upon him. The gate creaked open, and Jon caught a glimpse of a tall, red haired woman, a smaller, paler girl, followed by boy and beast together, all side by side. Jon drew himself up, attempting to disguise the discomfort he felt as a part dragon riding into the wolf’s lair. It was familiar yet strange to him. The people recognized him, yet scarcely knew him. As his horse headed towards his family, Jon accidentally locked eyes with Arya.

She hadn’t grown much, but oh, how she had changed! No longer was she Arya Horseface, but almost the mirror of his mother. Tomboyish and adventuresome, yes, but beautiful as well. She watched him warily, with her piercing gray eyes. Sansa did not seem to be the naïve and silly girl he used to know. Joffrey had taken care of that, he was sure. Her hair was loose, framing her mother’s blue eyes. She had retained her pale complexion, but today appeared to be almost the same shade of gray as her direwolf cloak. He smirked internally, recalling her recent wedding.

He dismounted and moved to kiss his cousin’s hand.

“Your Grace.”

He couldn’t call her by her name. Not presently, anyway.

She smiled. “Lord Targaryen.”

He kissed Arya’s hand next, who clearly was extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation. Nevertheless, she curtsied like her sister had instructed her.

And with Sansa’s welcome, the feast was ready to begin.

Even after his long journey, Jon wasn’t hungry. He hadn’t expected Arya’s cool welcome. Even though she sat to his right, she picked at her food as well; instead focusing much of her attention on her Dornish red.He followed her gaze to the direwolves enjoying their meal at the far end of the hall.

“Oh, why couldn’t we be like that?” she sighed under her breath. Jon’s heart softened.

“Be like what?” he inquired, even though he knew exactly what she was referring to. He laughed at her blatant lie to make her more comfortable and even Sansa joined in. As he gave a welcome speech, he could sense the guests’ tension melting away along with Sansa’s and Rickon’s. Only Arya remained a little distant. However, even he noticed as she stole a glance at her sister’s untouched plate.


End file.
